To Dream or Not To Dream
by BeckyLuvsTwilight
Summary: After one hot night with Edward her friend from high school, Bella wakes up and wonders if it was all a dream! ****MATURE CONTENT**** lovely Lemons! OOC/AH/AU.ONE SHOT


A/N This story was written by my **Husband**, I just adapted it to Twilight Fan Fiction. (He wanted to post this story but didn't want to create a profile.) He hopes you like it! This is a sweet lemon!! Mature content. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, but it has helped our Marriage!!

To Dream Or Not To Dream

BPOV

I sat at my cubical typing away. I glanced at the clock, and it was 10 minutes to 5:00. _Just ten more dread-full minutes and it's the weekend. _Those ten minutes seemed to last for an eternity. Finally, 5:00 and work was officially over. I shut down my computer, put my things away, and headed for the door. I got to my car, I whispered to myself, " Well, finally another mundane week is over at this dead-end job." It's 'friends night' tonight.

"Yey!"

For the past couple of years, my group of friends and I get together every Friday night after work, to have a few drinks and unwind. I arrived at our local bar, went inside and looked around for my friends. I spotted them in one of the back booths. I stopped at the bar to order my drink, before joining them.

"One margarita on the rocks, please", I told the bartender. "And can you send it over to our table in the back, Thanks Gus, I really appreciate it."

Gus just smiled and said, "Sure thing sweetie."

I sat down at our table and started talking with my friends. Edward, one of my best friends sitting across from me, drinking his normal screwdriver. I noticed what he was wearing, a tight, form-fitting muscle shirt that really showed off his chiseled chest and well toned arms. I glanced around the edge of the table to see his tight, black Levi's that accentuated his package. _YUM!!!!_

Just then the waitress said, "Here you go honey, one margarita on the rocks." As she went to set the drink down, I noticed her eyes glued to Edward's chest, and she almost spilled my drink. I grabbed it and quickly replied, "Thanks."

After she walked away I looked at Edward and teasingly said, "You know Edward, I think that cocktail waitress wants you, she was almost drooling in my drink." I said seductively.

He smiled and replied, "Not tonight Bellaboo, I have other plans."

Bellaboo was the name he had given me as a joke trying to get under my skin. I had known Edward for years, since high school. We remained close friends, always giving each other shit.

"Edward, quit giving Bella a hard time, you know that she hates to be called Bellaboo." Rosalie glared at Edward.

Over the course of a few more drinks I couldn't stop ogling Edward's perfect body, and to make things worse our normal flirting was starting to get a little steamy. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself.

I stood up.

"Well guys, I'm really tired and I think that I'm going to go home to bed, Bye" I walked out of the bar.

Only living a few blocks away, I decided to leave my car and walk home. As I walked into my apartment, and I realized that the manager still had not fixed my air conditioner. It was muggy and felt like it was over 100 degrees, in my small apartment. I quickly opened the windows and turned on a fan in the living room. As I entered my bedroom, I turned on the ceiling fan to circulate the air.

I was hot and sweaty from the heat of my apartment, not to mention the thoughts that were running threw my head about Edward and how 'HOT' he looked tonight. Edward and I have been friends for years, just to get a rise out of each other, we flirt constantly, Tonight, if I didn't leave when I did, I might have taken him there on the table. I had these crazy thoughts about Edward and I hooking-up for several months now, but I did not want to ruin our friendship over it. So I kept my mouth shut. The lustful thoughts continued, and the aching feeling was building up in my loins, combined with the uncomfortable heat of my apartment, I had to take a cool shower and try to sleep off my frustrations.

I finish my cool shower, toweled off, and slid into a set of silk pajamas. I then went in and laid on top of my neatly made bed, it was still to hot to get under the covers. As my mind wondered, I looked around at my things. _Good god Bella, you always have to have everything just right and in it's perfect place, no wonder you can't keep a boyfriend_. As my mind moved from one thought to the next, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, I awoke to a hand running down the length of my arm, and the feel of lips kissing the back of my neck. I felt the presence of someone behind me and my heart about jumped out of my chest. The thought of a 'midnight rape' hit me and my stomach went sour. Yet, the person behind me was not forceful. I turned my head quickly to get a look at the perpetrator.

To my surprise, it was Edward. He just gave me this evil grin and then he leaned in and started kissing me, his tongue shot into my mouth and started to caress mine. I sighed deeply into his mouth as his hand worked it's way under my pajama top and was now cupping the flesh of my breast. He quickly worked my now erect nipples between his fingers, gently caressing each nipple, one then the other, keeping them as hard as glass. With his tongue down my throat, he ran his other arm underneath me and started to unbutton my top. He opened my top to expose my tight, firm breasts that were heaving, as he worked the flesh with both of his strong, soft hands.

I could feel his erection poking me in the small of my back as he pulled me closer to him. All of the sudden, the smoldering flame between my thighs burst into a raging inferno, and all the desire that I had been suppressing erupted throughout my body. I started to moan at his every touch. I felt his hand sliding between the waistband of my pajama pants and my smooth, naked flesh of my stomach. I never liked sleeping with anything on, except my pajamas.

I jumped slightly as his hand touched the upper tips of my inner thighs and covered my pubic mound, which was still moist from my thoughts earlier that evening. As he started to work his fingers threw the neatly trimmed hair just above my lady parts, my body burst into flames. The moisture turned into wetness like I have never experienced before. As he inched his fingers lower and lower, I slightly spread my legs apart, giving him better access to me. He slowly caressed my outer lips as one finger worked through to my inner lips, then working up over my swollen clit. This sent a spark of electricity threw my entire being.

"Oh Shit!" I exclaimed.

These were the first words either of us had spoken the entire time. He then rolled me onto my back as he removed my top and slid off my pants, exposing my entire naked body to his prying eyes.

He gasped, "Holy Fuck"!

He quickly dove between my thighs and planted his face against my now soaking wet pussy. He quickly started to work his tongue over the lips and caressing my entrance, only stopping briefly to suck on my clit. Then he gently worked two of his rigid fingers into my wet, hot pussy, causing me to moan deeply. Edward was obviously skilled in the fine art of "Dinning Out" for his tongue and fingers were like magic, and then it happened. Edward had found my hot spot and it was too much for me to bear any longer.

I screamed out, "Yesss!! That's the spot Edward, work your magic!"

"Ohhh, Yesss, work it!"

As I climaxed, my internal muscles clamped down on Edward's fingers, not allowing then to escape, and my juices flowed out of me, bathing Edward's face and tongue. He lapped up every drop.

After my orgasm had subsided, Edward quickly jumped to his feet and started to pull off his tight shirt, exposing a well chiseled, muscular chest that looked as though it had been hand sculpted by Michelangelo himself. I quickly sat up, moving to the foot of the bed. I reached out and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer to me.

As I undid the buttons of his levis, his extremely erect cock sprung forth from its prison. Edward was not wearing his normal boxers. At first, I was shocked at the size of this manhood, now only inches from my face. My God, it's almost the size of a baby's arm. My animal lust kicked in and I reached out and wrapped my fingers around it, slowly caressing the length of his shaft. Coating my fingers with precum. He moaned. It was by far the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

As I leaned in, I slowly opened my lips and proceeded to work him into my mouth, my tongue licked the underside of his beautiful cock. He gasped and moaned loudly. _so fucking hot,_ I started to work my mouth back and forth. I took his balls into the palm of my hand and gently started to knead then, occasionally pulling him out of my mouth to lick his balls, and then return to work his member some more. He reached down and grabbed the back of my head, as I pulled him closer with my hands on his luscious ass. I wanted to taste him! I heard his moans grow louder, his breath quickened, and I could feel the muscles of his ass tighten in my hands. I felt his member in my mouth starting to grow, he grabbed two handfuls of hair. Tugging forcefully.

"Ohhh Bella, I'm Cumming!!!"

As he said that, I felt his cock start to spasm and wave after wave of hot cum shot down my throat, and I swallowed every last drop as if it were fresh honey straight from the hive. His climax had subsided but he still remained hard, as if his member was made of the finest marble money could buy, and just as smooth too. I looked into his eyes as I wiped the saliva from the corner of my mouth, they were filled with shear lust, and I could only imagine how mine looked to him. Then he ran to the bathroom, returning wearing a neon green condom.

Without a word spoken, he took me by the hand and pulled me off the bed. In one quick move, he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and slowly started to work himself inside me, pressing me against the wall. As soon as he was fully inserted, he started to lift me up until he was almost out, then let me fall back down. We went at it, he fucked me hard and fast, working me up to a fever pitch. Before long, Edward had brought me to the edge of another earth shattering orgasm, and I jumped off the cliff of ecstasy, as waves of pleasure swept over me.

Then Edward laid me down on the bed and brought my legs up over my shoulders, without withdrawing himself. _This boy has mad skills. _I grabbed my calves, and he started to thrust deeply into me. I felt his cock reach places that no man has ever reached before. The feeling was intense and overwhelming. The excitement of it was pushing me to edge again. Within minutes, he had brought another orgasm to the surface. The obscenities were rolling out of my mouth like a dirty old sailor.

"Ohhh Shit, I'm Cumming, Fuck Me Hard!!" "FUCK EDWARD!!!"

With that, Edward was in the throws of his own orgasm.

"Yesss Bella, take every inch." "FUCK!!"

He quickly thrusts deep inside me. I could feel his cock pulse and shutter.

As soon as both our climaxes subside, he quickly runs back to the bathroom, this time when he returns, his condom is a bright neon yellow. I gasp in disbelief because he continues to still have an erection.

He quickly returns to the bed and turns me over onto my stomach, gently raising my hips off the bed until my ass is completely in the air, and I am leaning on my forearms, the "Lucky" position as my friends and I have always called it. He started to thrust into me, and a feeling of total fulfillment swept over my body, as he was hitting places inside me that I never knew existed. My moans were getting louder and louder as he quickened his pace, reaching around to play with my tits as they swayed under me. His moans had become grunts as he slammed into me with everything he could muster. With great intensity, the largest orgasm of the night overtook my entire body, and all the muscles in my body tightened. I could not move. My womanhood clenched around Edward's cock and I started to buck wildly against him, my juices turned into a raging river as they washed over Edward's member and down my legs. Milking him, begging him to cum.

I moaned in pleasure and Edward screamed out, "Oh Holy Shit, Bella I'm Cumming!!!" "FUCK!!!!!!!!"

As soon as our throws of passion had ended, we collapsed on the bed totally exhausted, having no more bodily fluids to exchange. We fucked like two rabid dogs in heat. I laid there blessed out, _If this isn't heaven, then I don't know what is. _I looked around the room, everything was in disarray, my lamps from my nightstands were on the floor, the mirror above my headboard was crocked, and my bed looked as if a tornado had hit it. Normally, I would have gotten up and straightened everything back up, but at this point I could have cared less. Fuck it.

Still not saying a word, Edward picked me up and laid me on my pillow, grabbing the twisted sheet, and pulled it over the two of us. We laid next to each other, totally fulfilled, and still naked. The excitement of what had just transpired was numbing my body and I dosed off in Edward's arms.

I awoke to the noise of birds chirping outside my window. I rolled over to hold Edward. He was gone. I looked around the room, noticing it was as neatly organized as it was when I laid down to go to bed the night before. I looked up at the mirror and it was straight as an arrow, my lamps were on the nightstands, and even my bed was made just as if I had just crawled into it. I got out of bed, realizing that my silk pajamas were on, even the buttons were buttoned. It was if I had dreamt the entire night. _There is no way in hell that our night of animal lust was just a dream, It felt so real. _

"NO!!!! That couldn't have been just a dream!!!"

Even as I walked towards the bathroom, I was weak in the knees, and my body felt like I had been rode hard and put away wet. I was confused.

I entered the bathroom and sat down to pee, still thinking that last night must have been the dream of all dreams. _Was it a dream?_ Edward and I didn't say a word to each other except at the moment of our climaxes. I leaned to retrieve some toilet paper, as I glanced down in the trash can. There they were, _Oh My God_ the two wrappers from Edward's condoms.

I knew that couldn't have been just a fucking dream.


End file.
